The birth of an era
by TenshiDaisy
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru get married, Chibiusa is born, can Crystal Tokyo be started without a battle?
1. Default Chapter

We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon. I do own any non-Sailor Moon characters that might pop up in the story.

**Chapter 1 ~Prelude to the wedding**

            "Usako will you marry me?"

            "Yes. I love you Mamochan"

            "I love you, Usako."

***

            Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru walked up to sidewalk Usagi's house. "Are you sure you don't want to take them out and tell them?" Mamoru asked her.

            "I think its better this way." Usagi replied as she opened the door. "I'm home", she called out as she walked in.  Tsukino Ikuko was busy preparing dinner while Kenji sat at the kitchen table reading the rest of the paper.

            "Welcome home Usagi." Ikuko stepped away from the counter to face her daughter. "Konichiwa Mamoru-san. Gomen, but I hadn't planned on company tonight."

            "You can give him part of Usagi's portion; she eats enough for two anyways." Shingo said, walking into the kitchen.

            "What brings you here Chiba-san?" Kenji asked while eyeing Mamoru.

            Usagi smiled and held up her left hand, the diamond in the ring sparkling in the light. "Mamoru just asked me to marry him." She said.

            "Congratulations Usa…" Ikuko started to say

            "He did what?!" Kenji nearly shouted, the paper now totally forgotten. "My little girl is not getting married until I say that she is old enough."

            "I'm 18 father, and I just graduated from high school last month." Usagi explained. 'Thank Kami-sama that we are home, not out someplace nice'

            "Kenji!" Ikuko silenced him as only a spouse can. "I think its wonderful news. Congratulations, Usagi, Mamoru."  She hugged Usagi. "My little girl is all grown up." 

            "Thank you, Tsukino-san" Mamoru replied.

            "Anno... Congrats Usagi" Shingo came out of his shocked stupor. 

            "Why don't we all go out to celebrate?" Ikuko suggested. "I can put this stuff away for now."

            "Gomen Nasi Okasa. We will have to go out another night. If the girls found out that I didn't tell them right away they would be upset." Usagi looked and Mamoru and the two of them left. 'Not to mention what Rei would do to me.'

            With all the excitement, not one of the five people noticed a black cat, one that heard every word.

***

            When Usagi and Mamoru made it to the temple, they were surprised to see all four of Usagi's best friends already there.  The funny thing was, Luna and Artemis were there too.

            "Am I late for a senshi meeting?" Usagi joked while looking at the girls.

            "Luna said you had big news, so spill it Odango Atama." Rei got right to the point.

            Usagi simply smiled and held up her finger so they could all see the ring. Before she knew it, she was in the middle of a big group hug.

            "Our Usagi-chan is growing up," Makoto smiled.

            "Wow, this is great Usagi-chan" Minako squealed. "Great ring."

            "She got it on her 'ring finger'" Rei laughed, remembering Usagi's naivety about the Promise ring Mamoru gave her before leaving for America. "Congratulations Usagi"

            "Congratulations Usagi, Mamoru-kun." Ami added.

            "Congratulations princess" Came a voice from the door, echoed by two others.

            "Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru!" Usagi exclaimed.

            "Don't forget about me. Congrats, Koneko."  Haruka walked up to Usagi. "So does this mean you are not available any more?" She teased Usagi.

            "Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed. Haruka just laughed.

            "So how did you all know?" Minako asked. As soon as she did, 8 pairs of eyes looked             at Setsuna. 

            "It's been awhile sense we have seen all of you last." Was all she said, although her happy expression gave her away.

            "I would like you all to be in the wedding." Usagi said to the group gathered there.

            "What color are the bride's maid's dresses?" Minako asked.

            "I don't think she has that much planned yet, Minako-chan." Ami said. "Mamoru-kun did just ask her after all."

            "I was thinking of having everyone where dresses like your princess ones." Usagi informed them. "That way with such a large wedding party I don't have to worry about people wearing colors they don't like."

            "Oh wow, Usagi planned something." Rei teased her.

            "I can sew them." Setsuna offered. "That way they can look just like our princess gowns if you like."

            "That's a great idea Setsuna. Domo Arigatou." Usagi smiled at her next idea. "And Mamo-chan can dress like my prince."

            "Anno Usako, I hope you don't plan on me wearing armor for our wedding." Mamoru looked slightly worried.

            "Iie, you can wear your tuxedo, complete with cape and rose." Usagi laughed. "I'm going to go wedding dress shopping with my mom. It's something she has wanted to do with me sense I was little. I'll try to find something like my princess dress. If not, I'm sure mother wouldn't mind a little alterations." 

            "Usagi is growing up." Luna managed tears streaming down her face. Artemis walked up to her and rubbed his face against hers. 

            "Hate to run out on everyone, but I have a recording session." Minako waved as she left. After she graduated, she had been working small time recording sessions for various television songs.

            "Well, I should be on my way as well." Ami said. "Ja ne minna" 

            "Mamoru and I still have things to take care of, matta ne" Usagi and Mamoru left after another round of congratulations from the remaining senshi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well thanks for reading. Coming in chapter 2, the wedding, and Chibiusa? Comments, ideas ect, review. ~_^


	2. Usagi's wedding

Well on to chapter 2. And yes, I couldn't resist the title for this chapter; I just saw the movie this weekend. Enjoy ~_^ (And incase you haven't noticed already, I'm following the manga timeline, so no big freeze ect. And you probably haven't noticed already because the first chapter could fit into the anime time line just fine too I guess.)

**Chapter 2: Usagi's big fat Japanese Wedding**

            Osaka Naru smiled as she watched the wedding party walk down the isle. She was surprised to be invited since she hadn't seen Usagi for three years. Naru glanced down at the ring on her own finger, then over to the man sitting next to her. She would have to invite Usagi to her and Umino's wedding. She looked back up at her friend. Usagi looked beautiful in her gown with the short puffy sleeves. It was almost regal in a way. The rest of the wedding part looked great as well. Naru had never seen bridesmaids with different dresses before, but somehow it seamed right.

            Finally the procession made its way up to the alter, where Chiba Mamoru was waiting for his bride. Furuhata Motoki stood next to his best friend; he was pleased to have been chosen as the best man. Usagi stepped next to Mamoru, and Hino Rei took her place as Maid of Honor.  Once everyone had made it to their places the priest looked at the couple before starting.

As he sat back down next to his wife after giving his daughter away, Tsukino Kenji dabbed at the tears in his eyes. Both his wife and son looked up at him and smiled. Ikuko placed a supportive hand on his shoulder, trying to hide the tears in her own eyes.

            Aino Minako grinned at Usagi and would have flashed the victory sign had they not been in church. Mizuno Ami glanced at her and looked relieved that she didn't do anything to draw extra attention to herself. As it was the blonde in the orange dress was getting almost as many stares as the bride. The timeless eyes of Meiou Setsuna looked at the couple and were filled with pride. Yes, she knew that this day would happen, but being there and watching the events unfold was satisfying in a way the guardian of time could not explain.

            The priest continued with the ceremony while the guests watched. No one, except perhaps those of the silver millennium, noticed two cats perched on the edge of the balcony as they watched the young couple exchange vows.             Artemis grinned as he thought of the first time he had been to that church. Luna had gotten mad at him because she thought he liked the nun, but to him the church just looked like a nice place to get married. He started to chuckle over the memory when a sharp glance from Luna silenced him. Luckily no one had heard the cat giggle, and if they had, they probably would have thought themselves to be going mad. Artemis let his thoughts wander again as the vows were almost finished. 'To bad Luna and I couldn't get married here' he thought to himself.

            "I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest proclaimed every person and cat now paying attention. "You may now kiss the bride." While Mamoru and Usagi kissed, the wedding party formed the procession and started walking down the isle out of the church. The rest of the people followed, and where handed cherry blossom petals as they walked out the door. Soon Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the church and through the lines of people, cherry blossom petals raining down on them as they went. 

The pair paused before climbing into the limo. Usagi closed her eyes and tossed her bouquet into the crowd. A scream was heard as Minako held her prize high in the air, the look of victory on her face. "I'm not cursed in love." She cried out. "Romance here I come!" Both Ami and Rei looked slightly embarrassed at the blonde's performance, while Kino Makoto looked at the flowers with a slightly jealous expression on her face. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other and laughed before climbing into their limo for the day.

"It's a good thing my blonde doesn't act like that." Michiru spoke so that only Haruka could hear here, the mischievous tone to her voice obvious to the other woman.

Haruka simply glanced at Michiru and ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair. "Where did Firefly go?" She asked looking at the crowd which was starting to disperse.

"I'm right here, Haruka-papa." Tomoe Hotaru answered as she walked up to the couple, Setsuna not far behind. "Setsuna-mama said it was time to go." Hotaru stated. Though she was older now, Hotaru was still in the habit of addressing her 'parents' in the manner she had since her rebirth.

"Did you still want to go to the reception?" Michiru asked the group.

"Hai Michiru-Mama." Hotaru replied, while Setsuna and Haruka nodded their affirmative responses. 

***

            Music seamed to mix with the sound of cheerful voices as Naru walked up to Usagi. The two friends smiled at each other before speaking.

            "It's good to see you again Naru-chan. It's been to long since I have seen you last." Usagi spoke first.

            "I know. High school would have been better if I could have gone to Juuban with you." Naru paused, thinking about that other school. It was good to be back in Tokyo. "Your dress is really pretty Usagi-chan, you look like a princess or something."

            "Arigato Naru-chan. Mother and I picked it out together."

            "I wish my Mom would have the time to pick out my wedding dress with me." Naru sighed. Just then Umino walked up to the women, carrying two glasses of punch. He handed one of them to Naru.

            "Would you like some Usagi-san?" He asked her, holding out the other glass.

            "No thanks." Usagi turned her attention back to Naru. "So Naru-chan, when's the wedding."

            "We haven't set a date yet, but I'll send you and invitation as soon as we get a date." Naru replied. She noticed the crowd starting to quite down and looked up at the small stage where Usagi's parents stood waiting. She was about to say something to her friend when Mamoru walked up to the group. Both Usagi and Mamoru made their way over to Usagi's family.

            After Usagi and Mamoru made their way up the steps, Kenji waited for the rest of the guests to quiet down before he started speaking. "Thank you all for coming today to my daughter's wedding. Ikuko and I would now like to present Usagi and Mamoru with their wedding present."  Kenji took out an envelope and handed it to Usagi who opened it with shaky hands.

            "It's a house!" She hugged Mamoru after showing him the papers inside.

            "It's not much," Kenji continued, "But its bigger then the apartment, and it's in a nice neighborhood in the center of the city near Mamoru's work."

            "Domo Arigato" Mamoru said to his new parents, Usagi echoing his thanks before hugging her Father then her Mother.

            Ami's eye's widened as she realized where the house was, and she almost dropped her drink. Rei noticed the quick movement and turned to face her friend, the premonition coming over her like a dark cloud. 

            "The palace" they whispered in unison. Minako and Makoto were close enough to hear their friends speak, but not what was spoken. They turned and looked at the two. Ami glanced around quickly then led the group over to an unoccupied area.

            "The location of Usagi and Mamoru's house is in the same area that the palace will be in the future." Ami told the group in low tones. "I remembered the view from the palace when we were there and it was in the exact center of the city. And the lab that Mamoru works at is located near there"

            "Do you think it has anything to do with Crystal Tokyo?" Makoto asked.

            "I'm not sure." Ami replied. "It could, and then again, it might not. After all, none of us know how and when the palace is built. Well Setsuna might, but she would never tell us."

            "Either way, I got a strange sense." Rei added. "We should keep a good eye on Usagi." 

            "Good idea." Minako stated. Makoto and Ami nodded their agreement.  

            The four looked around and realized that the crowd was thinning. They hurried outside and were just in time to see the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon.

            "Good Luck, Usagi" Rei softly said as the Limo pulled away.

***

            Later that night, Michiru stood on the back patio of the outer's home looking out over the back yard. She sighed just as Haruka came outside.

            "Something wrong Michiru?" she asked.

            Michiru paused before answering. "The sea is getting restless."

            "So is the wind."

            The two of them looked at each other and spoke the same thing, "Princess"

*********************************************************************

Well that's it for chapter 2. Don't know how long I had the half finished file on my pc for. Minako did act more like the Anime version, but the curse she was referring to happened near the end of the Sailor V manga.  Even though this is the manga timeline, I might make a few anime references, that episode with Artemis and the nun was too good not to mention (the ep Diana shows up.)

Omake: (_basically stuff that doesn't happen in the story, it's just here to be fun)_

            Usagi finished walking down the isle and stopped next to Mamoru. He enveloped her in a big hug and started to kiss her.

            "Your majesty we have not come to that part yet." The priest said to Mamoru.

                        ~And yes that's a take off from a part in the Movie "coming to America" with Eddie Murphy. 


	3. Revalations

**SailorCallie**** – thanksfor the review****.**

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

"The Zero Star, Sagittarius. The place where stars are born." The speaker addressed the others that were in that small darkened room.

*******

"Thanks for coming with me Ami-chan." Usagi thanked Ami yet again. "I didn't want to come by myself."

Ami smiled at her best friend. "It's no problem Usagi-chan. We have a few days off from classes anyways."

"If you have a few days off then what's with that?" Usagi winked as she pointed to Ami's cell biology book.

"I want to look some of this over while we have time off. The professor expects a lot from us, and I have to do well, I'm the only first year student in the class."

"Some things never change." Usagi sighed. 

The two continued talking as they sat in the waiting room. Usagi was scheduled to have her Ultrasound that morning. She was nervous about everything, so she was relieved that Ami could come with her. Mamoru couldn't get off of work on such short notice. The others also had reasons for not coming. Rei was out doing some priestess training, Makoto had her cooking classes, and Minako was in yet another recording session. Things had started to pick up for her. She had landed the role of Sailor V in the newest movie; Sailor V meets the Sailor Senshi. At the moment, Minako was hard at work in the studio recording the theme song. Yes, some things never change.

"Chiba-san." Usagi and Ami rose from their seats and followed the nurse into the ultrasound room. "Here, change into this gown, the technician will be with you shortly." With that she left Ami and Usagi standing in the room. Ami also left the room and waited in the hall until Usagi finished changing.

Usagi felt the cold gel on her abdomen then the pressure of the wand. Ami alternated between watching the monitor in fascination and talking to Usagi. After what seamed like an eternity for the mother to be, the Technician finished what she was doing and looked at Usagi.

"Well, everything looks normal for this stage of your pregnancy. The baby is doing fine. Would you like to know the sex?"

 "Yes" Ami and Usagi said at the same time.

"It's a girl." The tech smiled at Usagi. "You are seeing Mizuno-sensei correct?" After seeing Usagi's nod she continued. "Make sure you schedule your next visit soon. Your health is very important." Seeing both Ami and Usagi nod she left Usagi with a damp cloth to clean the gel off.

***

"It's a girl!" Usagi said again. Ami, Makoto and Minako were at hers and Mamoru's house that evening having a small party.

"Congratulations!" Makoto and Minako said together.

 "I wonder if it's Chibiusa." Makoto stated.

 "Of course it's Chibiusa, Mako-chan. She is Usagi's daughter after all."

"But it's not crystal Tokyo yet." Makoto continued. "And we don't know if Usagi has more then one child."

 "But it's a girl." Ami added. "A first born girl. If Chibiusa had an elder sister, then why wouldn't she have come to the past?"

Usagi's mischievous laughter stopped all further conversation between her friends. All looked at her to see what was the matter. "Ok, I won't keep you in the dark anymore." Usagi grinned before continuing. "It's got to be Chibiusa. The fact that the Ultrasound showed a girl only confirms it. "The night when, anno, you know. It felt like a star was born inside of me."

Mamoru looked slightly embarrassed by the conversation and stood up. "Anyone want anything else to drink?" he asked on his way to the kitchen.

 "I'll have some more soda." Minako stated.

 "I will too." Makoto added.

 "Usa?" Mamoru asked from the kitchen.

 "I still have my vitamin drink." Usagi held it up to make her point. Mamoru soon returned with the sodas for the girls and a can for himself as well.

"Have you thought of any names?" Ami asked. "Even if she is Chibiusa, the name Chibiusa is based off of yours."

 "When she came from the future the first time, she told me her name was Tsukino Usagi. I did take Mamo-chan's name, so it might be weird to have her family name different then mine. Two Chiba Usagi's would be confusing, and Chiba Chibiusa sounds funny." Usagi looked at the group.

 "You really have been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" Makoto asked, and Usagi nodded.

 "What about Serenity?" Ami asked. "I've heard her referred to as Small Lady Serenity in the future."

 "That sounds like a good idea." Minako added. "As your first born, her official name should be Serenity."

"Chiba Serenity. It sounds nice." Makoto stated. "And besides, isn't it tradition for Moon kingdom royalty to name the princess Serenity?"

"Usagi smiled. "I like it. What do you think Mamo-chan?"

 "I think it sounds good." Mamoru agreed with the group. "Her name can be Serenity."

*******

"I like this one." Usagi held up a pink baby blanket with fluffy white rabbits on it.

 "That is cute Usagi." Ikuko replied. She had been enjoying the mother daughter shopping trip. "Maybe we can get Serenity's name on it."

 "Good idea Mom. I'll ask the lady at the counter over there." Usagi had only taken a few steps when the front windows of the store came crashing in. Before she knew what was happening she found herself on the floor with Rei next to her.

"Rei-chan what are you doing here?" Usagi looked at her friend as both their hair flew widely around in the gale strength wind. 

 "Are you all right?" After seeing Usagi nod, Rei looked at Ikuko who was on the ground a short distance away laying on the floor as well. "Stay out of harms way and call the others." With that Rei pulled herself up and ducked behind a still standing display.

Usagi hit the button on her watch and spoke into it, "Minna something is happening, Rei wanted me to contact you. We are at the Baby Boutique in the Juuban shopping district." After sending the message Usagi looked over at Ikuko who was still in the same position as when she was knocked down. 'I have to protect Mom.' She pulled herself off of the floor while Ikuko started to open her eyes. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" In a flash of feathers and lights, which seamed like slow motion to Ikuko, Usagi disappeared only to be replaced by Sailor Moon. She had only a second to look down at herself before the yoma appeared. 

The wind concentrated in the center of the store and a visible grey funnel could be seen for a moment before a lady with grey skin and grey clothes appeared in that spot. She eyed Sailor Moon with her beady grey-blue eyes and grinned. "So you're the Moon warrior" 

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and on behalf of the moon.."

 "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars fired at the yoma before Moon could finish her speech. She didn't want it to get to close to her Princess. The fire flew at the yoma and she grinned as she waved a hand at it creating a gust of wind that made the flames bigger. 

"I told you to stay out of the way!" Mars yelled as she watched her flames advance towards Sailor Moon and the prone Ikuko.

"MERCURY AQUA RASPOBDY!" Mercury's attack met the oncoming flames and put them out.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter sent her attack at the yoma who simply smiled as she absorbed the energy.

"Fools!" She spat out. "I am Storm. My winds can fan Mars's fire, and I also can control water and electricity. Hand the Moon warrior over or your all dead!"

 "Not if I have anything to do with it!" Sailor Moon glared at Storm. "MOON …" Moon gasped as she felt no power coming for her attack.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER" "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK" The attacks hit Storm at the same time knocking her into the wall. Jupiter took that opening and threw Storm out the window and leapt out after her. She yelled as Storm turned back into the funnel and blew away. The others could hear her yell something about wanting to finish the fight.

The color drained from Sailor Moon's face and she started to fall. Mars caught her before she could hit the ground and was surrounded by Venus, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune. Jupiter joined them after making sure that Storm had really left. The five senshi stood around her as Sailor Moon detransformed back into Usagi.

"Let's get out of here." Mars looked at the people starting to get back up. Jupiter nodded and picked up Usagi.

"What about my Mom?" Usagi looked Jupiter in the face as she spoke. Uranus picked Ikuko off of the floor and followed Jupiter out the back entrance of the store. Once they were outside all the senshi turned back into their normal selves. Haruka Set Ikuko down in the back seat of her car and Makoto followed suit with Usagi.

"I can take them to the Tsukino place." Haruka told the rest of the group as Michiru took her spot in the front passenger seat.

 "Let's take them to Usagi's house, it's closer and there will be fewer questions." Rei climbed in the back seat next to Usagi.

 "Good idea Rei-san." Haruka replied as she slid into the driver's seat.

"I'll be at your place later Usagi-chan." Ami stated. "I'm going to stop by Mamoru's work and see if I can't come up with an excuse to get him out early."

"I gotta run." Minako looked at her watch. "My break at the studio is long over." With that she took off running in the opposite direction that Haruka started driving in. Makoto shrugged and Followed Ami towards the lab.

*******

"She's resting now." Rei told the group gathered in the living room. "So is Tsukino-san." 

 "What happened?" Mamoru asked. "I could feel her transformation, but it felt different. I would have come if my boss wasn't reviewing my project with me at that moment."

 "It's because of the baby." Ami said matter of factually. "That's also why she couldn't attack or keep her transformation long. Her pregnancy makes her venerable, especially since Chibiusa has some power of her own to interfere with Usagi's."

 "So until our Princess has her princess we are without Sailor Moon." Michiru stated.

 "Unfortunately." Ami replied. "It would be too dangerous for her to transform again."

"We must keep a good eye on her then." Rei addressed the group. "It's a good thing I had been following her. I knew I came back early for a good reason"

"We should figure out who can be with Usagi at what times." Haruka spoke up. "That way one of us is always with her."

 "And we should stay in close contact with each other." Ami spoke again. "We don't know if that storm person knew Usagi was there or if she was causing damage hopping to attract us. Either way we can't afford to leave Usagi alone or any of us not knowing what's going on. We may have to team up to take on Storm; she obviously can stand up to some of our powers."

Makoto slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand at that. "I really don't like that fact. I felt so powerless when she absorbed my lightening like it was nothing."

Rei turned towards Makoto. "And her winds fanned my flames. At least you have some physical powers you can use. I'll have to use my ofuda next time."

 "What are all of you?" Ikuko walked into the living room. She had heard the last bit of the conversation.

"Are you feeling better Tsukino-san?" Ami asked.

"I'm fine." Ikuko replied keeping eye contact with Ami. "What's going on here?"

"We were just talking about our video game characters in the Sailor Moon game." Rei covered quickly. 

Ikuko turned towards Rei. "I saw Usagi transform in the store. I also saw you tell her to stay out of the way. And then the one called Mars told her the same thing." 

All the faces in the room began to pale as Ikuko spoke.

 "Rei go get Luna from Usagi's room." Ami whispered to her friend. "Maybe she has some memory thing."

Rei started to walk past Ikuko when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to know what's going on. Obviously it sounds like Usagi is in danger and I want to know about it." 

"We will protect her." Rei looked Ikuko in the eye as she spoke. "We have always protected her and we always will. It will put her in danger if you get in the way trying to save her or if you.."

 "Tell anyone?" Ikuko continued. "Of course I wouldn't tell anyone. Kanji would go hysterical and Shingo might tell his friends." She looked around before continuing. "And I wouldn't need to tell her friends because you all know." Ikuko smiled. "My little girl, Sailor Moon."

 "Not all her friends know." Ami replied. "Osaka Naru and Gurio Umino don't know. Only those of us in this room, Minako-chan, Meiou Setsuna, and Tomoe Hotaru know."

 "And you would all be the Sailor Senshi?" Ikuko asked. "How else would you know who she was?" She looked at Rei, "You must be Sailor Mars."

 "Hai." Rei replied. "And Ami-chan is Sailor Mercury, Mako-chan is Sailor Jupiter, Haruka-san is Sailor Uranus, and Michiru-san is Sailor Neptune."

Mamoru stepped forward somewhat unsure of Ikuko's reaction, "And I am Tuxedo Kamen protector of Sailor Moon." 

 "You're taking this rather well." Ami said to Ikuko.

 "I guess I had enough time to adjust to it on the way back here and in the store." Ikuko smiled. "Don't worry, your secrete is safe with me, and I won't get in the way. I can also pull Usagi out of the way if you need me to. She's in no condition to fight with the baby."

Haruka grinned at that statement. "You have good sense Tsukino-san. Serenity couldn't have picked a better family for Usagi." The look Michiru sent her made Haruka realize she might have let something slip that she shouldn't have.

 "But Serenity is the baby's name?" Ikuko looked confused.

Ami sighed. "Haruka-san is referring to Queen Serenity of the Moon, Tsukino-san." Seeing Ikuko not understanding she continued. "Usagi is Sailor Moon, so she is originally from the moon. We were all from our respective planets and Mars, Jupiter, Venus and I came to the moon to protect Usagi, then known as Serenity. It was part of the Silver millennium that was destroyed 1,000 years ago and all of us were sent to the present time."

 "That's the short version." Rei added. 

 "But if the Queen was Serenity then why was Usagi also Serenity?" Ikuko asked.

 "It is tradition for the Royal moon Family to pass on the name of Serenity." Makoto answered." Usagi was the princess of that time.

 "So why did Usagi chose the name Serenity for her child then?" Ikuko asked.

 "Tradition." Michiru answered. "It is a pretty name." She smiled.

"It's going to be a long night." Makoto said. "I'll get started on some food." 

*******

"You failed Storm!" the speaker yelled at the women in front of her.

 "I almost had her." Storm defended herself. "Besides it took more then one of them to stop me." She paused a moment before continuing. "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill the Moon warrior?"

The others in the room whispered amongst themselves before the speaker's voice silenced them. "We need her to get to the Zero star, she has been there before. She is of no use to us dead. You can knock her out if you want, but we will need her power to guide us so that we can gain possession of the Zero star."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you all enjoyed reading that chapter. The part at Usagi and Mamoru's house was a bit long, but I tried not to just repeat the entire first season for the benefit of Usa's mum. 

**NOTE: -sensei can be used for professions like doctor writer ect, it's not just for teachers. Any other questions or things that are unclear review or e-mail me.**


End file.
